Love is an uncontrollable Power
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: It's been two years since the defeat of Him. The PPGZ had found a new friend and enjoying a normal year in high school. But what if four certain boys return. Will Love bloom out of the old rivalry? Will they learn to trust each other and stop a bigger treat than Him? Read and find out (Rated T to be save/Original Pairings plus OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, I'm FlameSolaria, but just call me Flame. So this is my first Powerpuff Girls Z Story. I don't own anything but my OCs Bright and Blake.**

**Bright: That's right, so please be nice. Positive and Negative Reviews are always welcome.**

**Blake: Read and Review**

* * *

"Hey Kiyana"

"What's up Kiya?"

"Good Morning Kiyana-Chan"

Yeah, my name is Kiyana. And my best friends are Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako. Momoko is a 15-year old smart-ass. but i love her. She has orange-red hair that was tied in a high ponytail, flowing down to her back and bubblegum-pink eyes. I guess she's better known as Hyper Blossom, the smart leader of the PPGZ. Kaoru is also 15, with shoulder length black hair, the tips were lime green and emerald-green eyes. She's better known as Powered Buttercup, the though one of the PPGZ. Miyako was the youngest of us by 2 months. She has blonde elbow-length hair tied in two curly pigtails and baby-blue eyes. She's known as the sweet and caring PPGZ, Rolling Bubbles.

It's been two years since the defeat of Him and most of the villains had vanished. Mojo Jojo, The Gang Green Gang and Princess were the only ones left. The Rowdyruff Boy had disappeared shortly after i met the girls and that was a year ago.

Well but back to me, i'm the fourth PPGZ known as Mystic Bright, the most Mysterious Puff. Since i'm a tomboy like Kaoru and not a girly like Momoko and Miyako. My signature color is gold and my weapon is a guitar. I have chest-length black hair darker than Kaoru's with golden highlights and mysterious black eyes.

"Hey Momoko! The sky, Kaoru and morning to you too Miyako" i said in a casual voice.

"Have you guys heard, we're gonna have new student and they are boys!" an annoying voice said behind me. I turn around facing a nightmare. It was Himeko, the self-proclaimed popular girl in school.

"Poor Guys. Who's up for warning them from Himeko?" i said loud enough for Himeko to hear. Miyako and Momoko slightly giggled while i and Kaoru fist bumped.

"What did you say?" Himeko ask angrily getting in my face.

"Well one, it's obvious that you're gonna try to hit on them and two get out of my face" i sad calmly while walking past her, Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako followed me.

**In Class, Miyako's pov:**

I was still giggling, as we walked to class.

"Kiyana, you're good" i stated between giggles.

"That's my girl!" Kaoru said while pulling Kiyana into a headlock.

"Girls, please take a seat" a voice catched my attention. I looked to the teachers desk and saw Miss Keane staring at us.

"Sorry Miss Keane" Momoko said and we sat down. Momoko beside be and Kaoru and Kiyana behind us.

"Okay Class, today we are gonna have new students, boys come in" Miss Keane said and the door opened. Four boys walked in.

The first one was a red-haired boy with ruby-red eyes, wearing a backwards cap. The second on had black hair tied in a small ponytail and bangs covering his forest green eyes. The third had also black hair but with golden bangs covering his right piercing black eye. The last one caught my attention. He had dirty-blonde hair in a kinda swish style and the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes, that i've ever seen. But somehow they seemed so familiar to me. But why?

* * *

Me: And cut! I'm cutting it here. So please tell me, if you like it or not. And if i should continue.

Blossom and Brick: Until next time...

Blues and Greens: C ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, i'm back and thanks for the great review's i've got so far. So here's chapter two. Bubbles, disclaimer please.**

**Bubbles: Okay! Flame-Chan doesn't own anything besides her OCs.**

**Boomer: Please, R&R...**

* * *

**Kaoru's pov:**

"So boys, please introduce yourselves" Miss Keane said. The redhead, wearing a white shirt, over it a red jacket and black ripped jeans with red-black vans stepped forward.

"I'm Masaaki, the oldest of my brothers" He said. Then the boy wearing the same as the first only in green, stepped forward.

"Sup Ladies, i'm Kyo, the strongest of my brothers" he sad while winking at the girls, causing them to almost faint. I just rolled my eyes. Then the one in gold stepped forward.

"The name's Kiro" he said without any other introduction. Lastly the one in blue came forward.

"Hi, i'm Masamune. Nice to meet you all" he said innocently.

"Okay any questions" Miss Keane asked, suddenly all the girls except me, Kiyana, Miyako and Momoko raised their hand.

"Yes, Himeko" Miss Keane said and i groaned, knowing what would come.

"Are you guys single?" she asked seductively, which made Kiyana almost gag. The boys looked at each other and Kyo answered.

"Yeah we are. But we're not interested" he said looking at my direction. Suddenly i felt a little shiver as his emerald eyes met mine. He winked and that's when i snapped out of it. I glared at him and looked away.

"Oh we'll see about that" Himeko whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay...Well let's see where you four are sitting" Miss Keane said, looking around the room. But before she could say anything more, the lunch bell rang. Everyone ran outside, leaving poor Miss Keane to herself...

**At Lunch break, Momoko's pov:**

After getting our food, Kaoru, Miyako, Kiyana and i met under the old oak-tree.

"Hey do you also have the feeling those boys were familiar" Miyako said after a while.

"Well, come to think of it. Yeah, they did look familiar" Kaoru said while Kiyana and i nodded in agreement.

"But why are they familiar?" Kiyana asked. _I thought for a while. I only know four boys, who could be brothers, yet look different._ Suddenly i gasped in shock.

"What's wrong Momo" Kiyana asked.

"I think those boys are the Rowdyruff Boys" i said getting paler by the thought.

"WHAT!?" Kaoru, Miyako and Kiyana almost yelled out.

"Shh...quiet down" i said looking if someone is listening.

"But it can't be. They disappeared a year ago and by this time they should be like 12 or so and those boys today were definitely 15 or 16" Kiyana stated.

"Yeah but think about it. For boys, that are brothers but don't look-alike" i said.

"Momoko is right. They do look like the Rowdyruffs only older" Miyako stated.

"I don't know, is there any proof?" Kaoru asked.

"We have to find out" i said.

"And how?" asked Kiyana.

"Well the best way is to befriend them" Miyako suggested.

"NO WAY!" Kaoru and Kiyana shouted.

"I'm not gonna befriend Kyo. The way he kept looking at me is like he's trying to rape me or something" Kaoru stated.

"Kiro is not better, he's a mystery. You guys know i can read people's emotions, but he has some kind of barrier or something" Kiyana added.

"Well i think we should try to keep an eye on them. If they're really the Ruffs, then we have a serious problem" Momoko said...

**Someone's pov:**

My brothers and i were flying through the city looking for something that would catch the Puffs attention.

"Yo Brick! What if those Puffs aren't coming?" my brother Butch asked.

"Be patient, Butch. They're gonna come" Brick answered.

"Good thing Mama gave us that potion to make us older and stronger, huh Blake?" my younger brother Boomer said.

"Yeah...whatever" i said a little distracted. the only thing i could think of was those mysterious black eyes. But who is she?...

* * *

Me: End of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it. The Ruffs and Puffs are gonna meet but that's only next chapter. Until then enjoy Bubbles' homemade Pie.

Bubbles: But i didn't make any...

Everyone else: Bye, Party Peoples!


End file.
